Knightly Terrors
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lindsey celebrates Halloween in Amity Park. But a certain evil spirit tries to put an end to all Halloween fun forever!
1. Tricky Tricks

Lindsey arrived at Fenton Works. She made herself welcome and went straight Danny's room, where Tucker and Sam were.

"Hey, guys! What's the emergency?" Lindsey asked her friends.

 **SLAM!**

Lindsey heard the door shut behind her. She turned and saw a cloaked phantom behind her!

"Wooooooooo!" wailed the ghost.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lindsey screamed.

The phantom laughed. It was really Danny under a blanket, who became visible. "I told you I could scare her!"

"Not funny, Danny!" Lindsey shouted.

Danny wasn't the only one laughing. Tucker and Sam were chuckling it up too. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Sam laughed.

"Sam! You know I scare easily and it's not a laughing matter!" Lindsey said.

"So, Lindsey. Now that you've have your trick, how about your treat?" Tucker offered. "As in trick-or-treating?"

"Trick or treating?" Lindsey said.

Tucker waited for her refusal.

"I love trick or treating!" Lindsey said, excited.

"Really?!" Tucker said, surprised.

"You bet! The best thing about Halloween are the costumes and candy!" Lindsey clapped her hands together. "Do you want to go with me?!"

"Uh, s-sure!"

Lindsey took the question right out of his mouth.

"Seriously?" Danny said.

"Yeah, trick-or-treating is a lot better than being scared." Lindsey said, giving her friend a look.

"I've got my costume all ready." Tucker reached into his backpack and took out a red rubber nose and big clown glasses.

"Tucker! Is that the best costume you can come up with?!" Lindsey said. "You have to do better than that!" She took Tucker by the hand. "Come on, we're going shopping!" Shopping was one of Lindsey's favorite sports.

Lindsey and Tucker left in a flash, leaving Danny and Sam by themselves.

"Well, I guess you and I going solo this Halloween." Danny said.

Then Sam smiled. "And I know just what we can do." She grabbed Danny's hand.

"Uh, Sam-WHOA!" Danny was pulled away as Sam took him out of his room.

* * *

However, there was someone who wasn't in the festive mood.

In the Ghost Zone, deep within a macabre castle, a ghost was very displeased.

But not just any ghost, it was the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween himself. He watched the human world from a green crystal ball.

The ancient ghost growled in disdain seeing humans dressed up in costumes and having fun being scared.

"What has become of Halloween?" the Fright Knight bellowed. He heard people screaming, but they were more like screams of joy.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Fright Knight pounded his fists against the table. "There is not a hint of true fear in their screams! Halloween has been turned into a shameful embarrassment! A disgrace!

He drew out his sword, the Soul Shredder. "The humans will pay for this."

Just then, a scream reached the knight's ears. He spun around and went back to his crystal ball.

"That scream! It possessed true terror!" The knight clutched the ball. "Show me the owner of that scream!"

The crystal ball glowed as an image swirled into the glass. It was Lindsey screaming. She and Tucker were at a Halloween store. A fake giant spider was hanging from the ceiling.

And of course, it frightened Lindsey.

"That wench...she will be perfect for my plan."

* * *

"Lindsey, it was just a fake spider." Tucker said. He picked out a costume and went into the dressing room.

"But they look so creepy!" Lindsey groused.

"Is there anything you're not scared of?"

Lindsey sighed. "I just can't help myself, Tuck. Ever since I was little, I always scared easily. Halloween was never easy for me growing up."

"Well, maybe you'll think differently when you see this handsome devil!" Tucker said. He leaped from the dressing room wearing a suit of armor!

But instead of fawning like he wanted, Lindsey actually screamed ten times louder than when she saw the fake spider. Lindsey turned away and covered her eyes in fear.

"What?! Oh, come on! You're scared of handsome knights too?!" Tucker said, throwing his helmet aside.

"I'm sorry, Tucker." Lindsey said, her face still covered behind her hands. "Knights are my worst fear!"

"How can knights be your worst fear?" Tucker asked, sitting beside her.

"It all started when I was five years old, my parents took me to a Halloween carnival. Which was fine until I came to the Haunted House. I decided to be brave and go in there myself, but when I went down the first hall, all the way down there was nothing but knights lined up against the walls like they were going to battle and chop my head off! They were huge and their swords were just as big. I was scared, but I went in anyway. As I walked, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were watching me, even though they were props."

Lindsey started to shake. "Then, a knight in black armor jumped and held his sword up, ready to slash me! I was so scared, I crashed right into the other knights and they all came crashing on top of me! It was the most terrifying, and crushing day of my life!"

The shaken girl started to sob. "To this day, I can't go into a haunted house or look at a suit of armor without fainting or getting sick!"

Seeing her scared even more than usual, Tucker put an arm around Lindsey. "It's okay, Lindsey. I won't tell anyone. I'll just pick out another costume. I promise, you and I are gonna have the best Halloween ever!"

And with hope in her heart, Lindsey took a deep breath and wiped the cold sweat off her face. "Okay."

Tucker smiled. "And we still have to find you a great costume, right?"

"Right!" Lindsey was feeling better already.


	2. Dressed For Disaster

A few minutes later,

"Okay! Here I come!" Lindsey walked out of the dressing room in a dazzling pink princess gown, her golden hair was pulled back by a silver headband

"Absolutely stunning, mi'lady." Tucker said as he took a bow. "And now, for me."

Tucker entered the dressing room. A few minutes later, Tucker came out as a sorcerer, complete with a purple robe, magic staff, and matching pointed hat. And the cherry on top, a long white beard.

"Say hello to Tucker of the Techo Magicians." he said nobly.

Lindsey laughed. "That suits your perfectly!" She twirled in her lovely dress. "This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"

"Look who it is." a nauseating voice said. It was Dash Baxter and his fellow football players. "I didn't know this was renfair."

He and his posse laughed.

"How about I show you boobs a magic trick?" Lindsey snatched Tucker's staff and swept it at Dash's ankles, knocked him off his feet.

"HEY!" Dash yelled.

Lindsey spun the staff skillfully. She pointed it at the bullies.

Dash got to his feet. "You're gonna pay for that!" He turned to his friends. "And what you guys staring at?! Get them!"

"No way, Dash!" one jock said.

"I'm not getting in her way!" Kwan said.

Dash looked at Lindsey, armed and ready to rumble.

Dash sneered. "You win this round, Foley! But the next one's mine!" He and his goons stormed away.

"Why would Dash take vengeance on me?!" Tucker said.

"Cause he doesn't want to admit getting beat by a girl." Lindsey replied. She spun the staff a few more times before handing it back to Tucker.

"Now, why are your brave against Dash and not ghosts?" asked Tucker.

Lindsey crossed her arms. "Because Dash is a mere mortal. Ghosts are a completely different story! A ghost can fly, walk through walls, have supernatural powers, and are really, really scary! Almost as scary as suits of armor!"

Tucker saw Lindsey get the shivers. She took a deep breath. "But now's not the time to be scared. Halloween is a one to have fun! Let's go!" She grabbed Tucker's hand and the two friends took off.

* * *

At Amity Park, down on 917 Maple Street, was an abandoned haunted house where Sam and Danny were planning their Halloween fun.

"Sam," said Danny. "Is this really necessary?"

Sam was applying Halloween makeup on Danny. "Of course it is, Danny. It's all part of the Halloween fun."

"Fun? You call this fun?" Danny said, disliking the makeup. "I can be scary without this goop on my face."

"Trust me, Danny. This is exactly what you need to step up your scare game." Sam was finished with the makeup. She held up a mirror and Danny yelped, catapulting himself out of his seat.

Danny's face was painted like a blotchy skull. It was horrifying.

Sam laughed. "See? Even you're scared of your own face! Those suckers won't know what hit 'em!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Here comes the first victims! Get ready!" Sam said.

Danny became invisible and waited next to the door. Once it opened, Tucker and Lindsey walked in.

But Danny didn't know that. He slammed the door and wailed like a spooky ghost would wail.

 _"Wooooooo! Get ooouuuut!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lindsey screamed and wrapped her arms around Tucker.

"Whoa! Lindsey, chill! It's me, Danny!" Danny became visible.

Lindsey groaned. "Not again!"

"Not cool this time, Danny!" Tucker said.

"I'm sorry, Tuck! I thought you guys were normal trick-or-treaters! I didn't recognize you." Danny blinked. "Especially with that beard."

"Come on, man! Everyone knows wizards have cool beards!" Tucker ran his hand down the long, white beard.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sam asked as she canebrakes out of hiding.

"We were gonna ask you guys to come trick-or-treating with us. But I guess you're too busy scaring innocent people!" Lindsey said.

"Hey, it's not our fault you're a scaredy cat!" Sam retorted.

Lindsey's jaw went slack with offense. She wanted to say something snappy, but she had to face the facts. She was a scaredy cat.

Seeing the sad look on her face, Tucker gave his friends a dirty look.

"Y'know what? Lindsey and I have better things to do than being dissed by you, Sam." He put an arm around Lindsey's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"Tucker!" Danny said.

But it was too late. Tucker and Lindsey have left the haunted house.

"Sam! Why'd you have to go and do that?" Danny said. "Lindsey has feeling you know!"

"I know, but come on! She shouldn't be afraid of ghosts after all she's been through!" Sam crossed her arms. "I think we should cut her loose."

"No, Sam! That's not what friends do!" Danny took Sam's arm. "We're going back out there and apologize to Lindsey!"

Danny opened the door and was about to leave when his face hit a ghost shield. Danny was electrocuted and he was repelled back.

"What the-?!" Danny looked and saw a green anti-ghost force field outside!

"Who put that force field there?!" Danny said.

The mansion was surrounded in a ghost shield! Danny couldn't phase his way out!

"Oh, man! I should have known!" Danny groaned. "Something weird is bound to happen on Halloween!"


	3. Knight-napped

Tucker and Lindsey were trick-or-treating in the neighborhood. They were the only teenagers trick-or-treating.

Lindsey looked around. "There doesn't seem to he that many kids out tonight."

"They're probably at home behind locked doors." Tucker said as he knocked on a door.

"Why?" asked Lindsey.

The door opened. It was a middle-aged couple with a bowl of candy.

"Trick-or-treat!" Tucker and Lindsey said.

The couple looked perplexed.

"Aren't you two a bit big for this?" asked the husband.

"Hey, age has nothing to do with it!" Tucker declared. "Never say no to free candy!"

The couple stared at the wizard for a full minute before dropping some treats into their bags.

"So, why would kids Ben missing out on Halloween?" asked Lindsey.

"Because of all the ghost attacks in Amity Park!" Tucker answered. "You can't blame them. It all means more candy for us!"

Lindsey let out a sigh. "I can't believe kids are missing out on making precious memories because of ghosts."

Tucker checked his PDA. "Okay, once we've raked in enough goodies. We head to Mr. Henderson's' Haunted House!"

"H-H-Haunted House?!" Lindsey squeaked.

"Relax, it's a fake haunted house. That means no real ghosts." Tucker patted Lindsey': shoulder. "Let's go!"

Tucker and Lindsey collected more candy on their way to the Hendersons' house. Lindsey was mentally preparing herself for the haunted house.

It would be the first time she's entered a Halloween haunted house since her traumatic toppling knight experience.

"Okay! Here we are!" Tucker presented Lindsey the Henderson Haunted House.

It was a creepy looking black and blue striped tent set up in the back yard. It was very creepy and the music they played inside was off putting.

Lindsey took a long, steady breath.

"Don't worry." Tucker said. "It's going to be okay. We just go into the tent, make it through the tent, and score the mystery treat at the end!"

"Mystery treat?"

"Yeah! The Hendersons have a mystery treat every Halloween! Last year, they had hot dogs!"

"Hot dogs?" Lindsey sincerely had her doubts. But seeing the eager face on Tucker's face, she decided to just give it a go. "Alright." she sighed.

Lindsey and Tucker walked in. It was dark with only red string lights to show the path. Thick fog produced from a machine billowed throughout the tent.

And many scary things were set up. From fake spiders, to skeletons, to zombies.

Lindsey immediately grabbed Tucker's hand.

Tucker tried not to scream because Lindsey's grip was crushing his hand. "Okay..." he grunted. "Let's go."

The wizard and his princess entered further into the tent. Lindsey held onto Tucker closely. She let out a few yelps here and there, but she was doing good.

As for Tucker, this was the happiest moment of his life. A dream girl clinging to him, he felt like he was on top of the world.

But when you're on top, the only way to go was down.

A foot stuck out and tripped Tucker, taking Lindsey down with him.

The sickening sound of mocking laughter came to their ears. Dash and Kwan came out of the shadows.

"Well, well, looks like we get out Halloween treat!" Dash said with a nasty smile.

"Come on! Leave us alone, Dash!" Tucker snapped.

"Yeah, can't you guys lower the bar on human kind somewhere else?!" Lindsey snipped.

"We can, but right now, we've got some payback to dish out!" Dash grabbed Tucker by the collar of his robe.

"Happy Halloween, Foley!" Dash was ready to throw a nasty punch until a metal hand grabbed his wrist.

Startled, Dash spun around and screamed, dropping Tucker.

His friends screamed too, but no screamed louder than Lindsey.

Towering over the scared teens was the Fright Knight. He flashed his green eyes at them.

Dash frowned once his shock died down. "Where'd you come from?" he scoffed.

"What's with the knight costume?" said Kwan. "Is that suppose to scare us?"

"No," The ghostly knight drew his sword, the Soul Shredder. "This is suppose to scare you!"

With a mighty swish of his blade, he cut right through Dash and Kwan. Their bodies glowed green before vanishing into thin air.

Lindsey's mouth quivered, her eyes immensely large as the knight leered at her.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lindsey ran out of the ten title screaming in complete horror.

"So much fear instilled in that child. I must have it!"

"Not so fast, Fright Knight!" Tucker said, standing up. "You want Lindsey, you're gonna have to go through me!"

The Fright Knight aimed his sword at the techno wizard. "With pleasure."

"Uh, never mind!" Tucker ran as fast as Lindsey out of the tent.

Tucker kept running and spotted Lindsey running almost two miles already!

"LINDSEY! LINDSEY!" Tucker said, chasing after her.

Lindsey was too busy screaming to hear him, so Tucker had to run faster.

"LINDSEY! WE HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE-"

Just then, a flaming horse with bat wings swooped down and knocked Tucker aside. Tucker collided into a parked car and went out cold.

"TUCKER!" Lindsey ran to help her friend, but the monsterous horse stomped in her path.

Lindsey froze as she gazed upon the horrific image of the fiery ghost knight. His ghoulish glowing green eyes pierced through her soul.

A ghost knight, her worst fear, was standing right in front of her.

"Who are you?!" Lindsey wheezed out.

"I am the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween." he bellowed. He grabbed Lindsey and held her close to his face. "And you, my dear, shall be the core piece of restoring my holiday to its former glory!"

Lindsey gasped, she tried to let out a scream. But she was so overwhelmed with fear, she fainted.

Having what he wanted, the Fright Knight carried Lindsey's limp body onto his horse and flew off into the moonlit night.


	4. Fear is Here

"Wake up! Wake up, human!"

Tucker felt slaps to his face. He woke up and saw Amorpho, the shape-shifting ghost.

"Amorpho?!" Tucker managed to stand. "What are you doing here?! What happened?!"

"I was out haunting the neighborhood for Halloween until I spotted the Fright Knight taking off with Lindsey!"

"Oh, man! Lindsey! We gotta save her!" Tucker pulled out his phone to call Sam. "Sam! Lindsey's been kidnapped by the Fright Knight!"

"The Fright Knight?!" Sam said. "I should have known!"

"Where are you guys?!"

"Danny and I are at the mansion. But there's a force field that's keeping us in! The Fright Knight must have created it to get us out of the way! But what the heck does he want with Lindsey?!"

"I don't know! But Amorpho and I are gonna stop that tin man!" Tucker declared.

"What do you mean 'we'?" said the faceless ghost. "I'm not fighting against the Fright Knight!"

"Come on, Amorpho! Do it for Lindsey!" Tucker said. "Since Danny and Sam are out of the picture, we've got to save her! You know Lindsey isn't like most humans!"

Amorpho scratched his chin. "Hmm, you make a a valid point. Lindsey's alright...for a human."

The ghost grabbed Tucker and they flew off into the sky.

"So, what would the Fright Knight want with Lindsey?" Tucker asked.

"Well, my hypothesis would be that if the Fright Knight is interested in kidnapping a human, it can only mean he wants to use her to aid him in something sinister."

"Then we've got no time to lose! We have to get to Danny's house and get to the Ghost Zone!"

"You mean the dwelling of those dim-witted ghost hunters?" Amorpho groused. "I think not. I have a better idea, boy."

* * *

Deep within the hallowed halls of the Fright Knight's castle, Lindsey awoke and found herself chained to the stone wall!

"Where am I?! What's going on?!" Lindsey tried to get free.

"It is useless, child."

Lindsey heard clanking footsteps and gasped when she saw the Fright Knight march towards her.

The girl stared in horror at the Fright Knight. His armor was black and had a cape made of purple flames. His evil green eyes still struck fear into Lindsey's heart.

"W-What do you want?!" Lindsey said in her shaky voice.

"What should have been done a long time ago." said the ruthless knight. "Halloween, my sacred holiday, was a glorious time where people would scream and live in fear. But it has been destroyed by the humans. And now, I am reclaiming what is rightfully mine!"

"But why kidnap me?!"

The knight came closer. "Because you have what I need to cast my spell."

"Spell?!"

The Fright Knight drew out his sword and pointed it to the floor.

Lindsey looked down and saw the floor. It had a strange looking symbols etched into it.

The Fright Knight stabbed his sword into the floor. It's power seeped into the floor, the carvings began to fill with the sword's magic.

The green glow shot out from the floor and hit Lindsey's body. She screamed as she felt the energy coursing inside her.

A black aura flew out of Lindsey's body. It went into the Fright Knight's sword and laced itself into the blade as intricate carving.

"Excellent." The knight basked in triumph. "Now, to spread my reign of terror throughout the world." He took out a small jack-o-lantern and tossed it, opening a portal to the human world.

* * *

Fright Knight returned to Amity Park. He stood upon a tall hill that overlooked the entire city.

The knight stabbed the ground one last time, gripped his sword and recited the spell.

 _"The sword is sunk, thy terror shall show!_

 _Collect thy fear, let it cover and flow!_

 _By order of the Fright Knight,_

 _Make the humans fear and dread this All Hallows night!"_

The sword's magic shot a shockwave of green and black magic that spread across the land.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Sam and Danny were still trying to get through the barrier. Sam threw a chair, but the chair broke instead of the barrier.

"Nothing's working!" Sam cried out.

"Wait a minute!" Danny said. "Why didn't I think of it before?!"

Sam was about to ask but Danny grabbed her, went intangible, then phased through the floor.

Danny was able to slip all the way down until he was under the house. Then he traveled underground then came outside of the barrier.

"Alright! Now, let's go find Tucker and-"

But the Fright Knight's curse came and hit Danny and Sam! They cried out as it's evil magic touched them.

When their bodies stopped glowing, the teens felt a bit groggy.

"Oh, what happened?" Sam rubbed her eyes and gasped when she saw Danny Phantom.

"GHOST!" Sam screamed. "AAAAAAAAAH!" She ran away in terror.

Danny blinked. "Ghost?" He looked down and yelped when he saw his reflection in a puddle.

"A-A-A GHOST!" Danny squealed. He jumped away and accidentally started floating. "WHOOOA! AAAAAH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"


	5. Fighting Ghost With Ghost

Tucker and Amorpho came into the Ghost Zone through a portal.

"I can't believe you stole that from the Fentons!" Tucker said, shooting a glare at the ghost.

Amorpho looked at the pocket watch in his hand. But it wasn't just a pocket watch, it was a device from the Fentons that generates a ghost portal and modified it into the watch.

"Oh, hush now, child." Amorpho tucked the watch in his coat pocket. "A ghost has to find his way back home, you know." He pointed ahead. "There's the Fright Knight's castle."

The two made their way through the gates and looked around for their friend Lindsey.

"LINDSEY! WHERE ARE YOU?! LINDSEY!" Tucker hollered.

"Oh, sure." Amorpho said with sarcasm. "Call to the girl. For all we know, she could Ben locked away in a dark dungeon with no way-"

"TUCKER?! IS THAT YOU?!" shouted a familiar voice.

The boys stopped flying and looked to the right. There was Lindsey, right there chained to the wall in plain sight.

"Amorpho?!

Tucker immediately peppered her with questions. "Lindsey! What happened to you?! Where's the Fright Knight?!"

"I don't know! He took something out of me with a magic sword and the next thing you know, he was gone!"

Amorpho examined the symbols on the floor. "It appeares to be a fear extraction spell."

"Fear extraction?!" Tucker and Lindsey said together.

"Yes, I had a feeling Fright Knight would try this old trick. By removing powerful fear from a human soul and combining it with his Soul Shredder, he shall spread that fear all over the world."

"All over the world?!" Tucker gasped.

"Well, when the clock strikes midnight, then it will spread over the world and people shall live in fear forever." Amorpho corrected.

"Then we gotta stop him!" Lindsey said. "I'm gonna show the Fright Knight not to mess with me!"

Tucker stared. "Uh, you taking on the Fright Knight? Lindsey, aren't you scared?"

"No, why should I be scared?" Lindsey said rather snippily. "I'm not afraid of anything! Especially not a ghost knight!" She blinked. "Whoa. Did I really just say that?"

"Yeah...normally facing a ghost knight would scare the skirt off you!"

"That's because her fear is gone." Amorpho said. "Remember? The Fright Knight took it."

"Really?" asked Lindsey.

Amorpho transformed into a green skinned, red eyed, roaring demon with a long forked tongue.

Tucker screamed. Lindsey didn't even flinch.

"See? No fear."

"Huh. I really am fearless!" Lindsey smiled and puffed here chest out. "I could get used to this! Now, let's go stop the Fright Knight!"

Amorpho returned to his ghostly form and took out his pocket watch. "Then let's get moving." He pressed the button and opened the portal.

* * *

The humans and the ghost returned to Amity Park. There, they found Sam screaming and running towards them.

"Sam! What happened?!" Lindsey said, grabbing Sam.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but one look at Amorpho made her scream again. "ANOTHER GHOST! HEEEEELP!" She hid behind Lindsey in fear.

"Sam is scared?!" Tucker said in utter disbelief.

Sam kept screaming until Lindsey slapped her across the face. "SAM! Listen to me! The Fright Knight! Where his he?!

"And his sword!" Tucker added.

Lindsey looked at him. "His sword?"

Sam fought out of Lindsey's hands. "I haven't seen him, but I'm not sticking around when he shows up! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sam took off.

"Sam! Come back!" Lindsey called out. She sighed. "Guess the Fright Knight's spell worked."

"Amorpho, if you were the Fright Knight, where would you put your sword to cast a spell?" Tucker asked.

"Well, if I were that bombastic knight, I would stick the sword on a very high location, far from others."

Lindsey snapped her fingers. "I know! That ridiculously big hill outside of town! You can see everything from up there! Let's go, Amorpho!"

"Ugh, again with the flight service." the ghost droned. "Can't we just leave the Earth terror stricken?"

"NO! Because it's not right!" Lindsey said.

Amorpho just turned away.

"Think of it this way, the Fright Knight is stealing your thunder as the scariest ghost in town." Tucker said.

"HOW DARE HE!" Amorpho clenched his fist. He hated it when another ghost gets more attention than him. "LET'S GO!"

"Wait a sec! We need to get a pumpkin first!" Tucker said.

Lindsey stared at him. "Okay, why?"

"To take down the Fright Knight! From what I remember, Danny told me that he took the Fright Knight's sword and stabbed it into a pumpkin."

"Into a pumpkin? Like the Sword in the Stone?"

"Yeah, Danny did that and the Fright Knight was sent packing!" Tucker said. "So, all we have to do is get the sword and-"

"Yes, yes, get a pumpkin. I get it." Amorpho said impatiently. He dove down a nearby pumpkin patch. "Just pick one!"

Tucker grabbed the nearest pumpkin. Then Amorpho resumed to flying them to the hilltop.

They arrived at their destination. They spotted the glowing green sword stabbed into the ground.

"There!" Lindsey pointed down.

Amorpho set the children down and flew towards the sword. "Now, all we have to do is take the sword and-"

An armored fist shot out of the ground and punched Amorpho with a powerful uppercut. He flew all the way up and landed in a tree.

"AMORPHO!" Lindsey screamed. She glared down at the Knight ghost. "You'll pay for that!"

The Fright Knight grabbed his sword. "You are the one she who shall pay!" He hovered over them.

"Why are you doing this?!" Lindsey said.

"Because Halloween was a time where all manners of ghosts would roam free and terrorize the world. But ever since my imprisonment centuries ago, the humans took Halloween and made it a compete disgrace to all ghosts!"

"But it doesn't have to be this way!" Lindsey said. "You don't need to take over the world to prove you're the spirit of Halloween. It's okay to be scared, but there is such a thing as taking it too far!"

"Such pathetic thinking." Fright Knight snorted. "You have quite the gall preaching to me! I have power you can't possibly imagine. And with that power, this domain shall be mine!"

Lindsey frowned. "Talk about priorities. You really need to cut your losses."

"Oh, I intend to..." He charges forward with his sword held high. Lindsey dodged him in time. "Starting with you, wench."

With a battle cry, he charged at Lindsey. He aimed his sword right at her.

Which is exactly what Lindsey wanted.

Tucker jumped in holding the pumpkin. Everything was in slow motion as the knight stabbed the pumpkin.

Tucker stumbled holding the sword-stabbed pumpkin. "Yeah! Time to go, Tin man!"

But nothing happened.

"What the-?!" Tucker was grabbed by the Fright Knight and thrown into a tree. Tucker was knocked out, helpless on the cold ground.

"You foolish mortal!" The Fright Knight reclaimed his sword. "Did you really expect that to work? One must recite the incantation to seal me inside."

The knight stomped on Tucker. "Your own mistake shall be your downfall." He was about to drive the Soul Shredder into him.

"TUCKER! NOOOOOOO!"

Lindsey leaped in as the Fright Knight made his move. Before the blade pierced Tucker's chest, Lindsey grabbed the blade and pushed it away.

When Lindsey's hands touched the blade, her body began to glow green.

The Fright Knight tried to pull his sword away, but Lindsey wasn't letting go and the sword didn't budge.

"What?!" The spirit of Halloween saw Lindsey change before his eyes.

Her blonde hair became black with streaks of green. Her skin became white like it was made of stone.

She opened her eyes. They were solid green.

The Fright Knight gasped. "It...It can't be!"

Holding the sword, Lindsey pulled it up and slammed the Fright Knight into the ground and took the Soul Shredder.

Now with the Fright Knight's weapon in her hands, Lindsey took the pumpkin and stabbed it into the pumpkin. And then she said;

 _"To cease the storm,_

 _to_ _end the fear._

 _The sword must sheath_

 _in_ _pumpkin near!"_

With the verse recited, the Fright Knight's spell was broken. An explosion of light burst from the sword. Lindsey's fear was removed from everyone's bodies and sent back into her own.

Lindsey let go of the sword. Her eyes shut as she fell onto the ground, her body returned to normal.

The Fright Knight stared at Lindsey, speechless as he and his horse were sucked into the pumpkin and sent back from whence they came, trapped once more.

When the pumpkin disappeared, Lindsey opened her blue eyes. "Huh?" She gasped. "Tucker!"

Lindsey got up and ran to her friend. "Tucker! Are you okay?!"

Tucker eventually came to and rubbed his head. "Man, that Fright Knight hits hard!" He blinked. "Wait! Where is the Fright Knight?!"

"I think I just beat him." Lindsey said after a pause.

"You beat him?!"

"Tucker! Lindsey!"

Coming from the sky was Danny and Sam. "What happened?! Where's the Fright Knight?!"

"Uh, Lindsey beat him." Tucker said, a bit stunned.

"You beat the Fright Knight?!" Danny and Sam said in unison.

"Uh-"

"You mean you took the Fright Knight's sword, stuck it in a pumpkin, and defeated him?!" Sam said.

"Uh, yeah. That's exactly what I did." said Lindsey.

But the truth was, she didn't remember much of that.

"I gotta say, Lindsey. I'm impressed." Sam put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "Sorry if I was being such a jerk. Sometimes Halloween brings out the worst in all of us."

"You have no idea." said Lindsey. She shuddered as the image of the Fright Knight came into her head.

"Well, the night's still young. How about we get some trick-or-treating done?" said Tucker.

"I'm in!" Danny said. "After all that's happened, I could use a candy break."

Sam smiled. "I can't make the excuse of being too scared. I'm in too."

The gang headed off, but Lindsey stood there and stared off into the distance. She was trying to piece together what really happened.

All she remembered was touching the Soul Shredder, then a total rush went through her. After that, everything became a blur.

"It must have been that jacked up sword." Lindsey said to herself. "The Fright Knight said it was powerful."

"Hey, Lindsey! What are you standing around for?" Tucker called out. "It's trick-or-treating time!"

Now that the knight-mare was over, Lindsey smiled and finally relaxed. "Coming!" She ran off to join her friends in the Halloween fun.

"Hey, Tucker. Thanks for saving me back there." Lindsey said, walking close to her friend. "You really are an amazing guy."

"Oh, really? Maybe we can talk about it over some chow after trick-or-treating?" Tucker said, acting suave.

But Tucker didn't expect Lindsey to suddenly hug his arm. "I like the sound of that! How does Nasty Burger sound?"

"Uh...s-sure!" Tucker's face turned as red as his hat.

Who knows? Maybe this is the beginning of a budding romance.

However, Amorpho had watched the whole thing from the bushes.

"This human is full of surprises!" he said, impressed. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on her."


End file.
